Forbidden Love
by Sarah Snape92
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella are thrown into the magical world of Hogwarts, but find themselves with no recolition of their past life, will their love story take place as it did before? And what new thrilling adventures will they now face?


**Forbidden Love**

**Bella has a terrible accident which causes her to go into a coma. Without any revelation about what has happened to her, Bella wakes up as an 11 year old first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she meets her elusive vampire, Edward Cullen, and their attraction to one another is as storng as it is in real life. But what new scenarios will Edward and Bella have to deal with in this mysterious magical world?**

**I don not own Twilght or Harry Potter, these characters and settings are the creations of Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling. **

**Hope you enjoy! All comments welcome! Please don't be too mean as this is my first fanfiction :-) **

**That First Sight**

I could hardly figure out what I had done wrong. To provoke such an abusive stare from the most beautiful person sat down the far end of the ta  
ble when he didn't even know me at all; it was hurting my whole head trying to figure it out. I hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, had I? I'd walked in, my body shaking with nerves as I tried to adjust to the enormities of this magical school, replied with an anxious wave to my fellow first year's greeting, and then sat myself down at the table; what was so provocative about all that? I risked a glance back down the table to the mysterious boy; he certainly wasn't in my year- I definitely would've been able to remember him if he was amongst our nervous crowd during the sorting ceremony two days ago. In fact, come to think of it, I don't think I'd actually noticed him amongst any of the students at all; how was that possible? Since I walked into the Great Hall this morning, I was having a hard job tearing my eyes off him, and that wasn't all due to his critical stare. He was completely and utterly perfect; a beautifully carved angel, his bronze coloured hair lay quite messy on his pale white head; his face shone out like that of a Greek God, but what had me lingering my gaze on his face for longer than was necessary, were his deep, black eyes that stood out like the entrance to a deep dark tunnel. They reminded me of Professer Snape's eyes, my new potions teacher, he also looked at me with daggers that made him look like he wanted to rip my throat out; but I knew such a situation could never happen as he was a teacher. I couldn't think of any exceptions for the beautiful boy though; he looked as if nothing would stop him from lunging across the table and dealing with me there and then; the thought made me shiver, so I forced my eyes off his glorious face and tried to engage in conversation with my fellow first years, who were worrying over a piece of homework they had seen to be extremely difficult.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the good looking boy was still staring at me; my heart began thumping a frantic rhythm; he looked so _angry_; it was scaring the life out of me. Without thinking I stood up; big mistake. All of a sudden, everybody's eyes were upon me; my face flushed scarlet. One of the annoying things about being a new student was everyone seemed to find you ten times more interesting than they normally would; quickly as I could I fell back to my seat, but not before I caught a quick sight of movement on the corner of my vision: the good looking boy had disappeared; _Thank goodness! _My body relaxed in relief. I hadn't realised how tense I was; I stretched my arms and legs whilst inhaling a deep breath.

"You alright Bella?" asked my new friend Jessica, "You look very flushed."

"Yeah I'm fine," I mumbled, embarrassed as my face glowed a deeper red.

"That Cullen boy wasn't half creepy wasn't he?" Jessica said curiously, "Did you see the way he was looking over here; he looked as if he was about to murder somebody!" she laughed at what she thought was a ridiculous possibility, but next to her, I had become frozen in my seat. Jess went on; completely oblivious to my terrified reaction: "I mean I wouldn't be too worried by whatever expression was on his face; as long as his gaze was fixed on me! Ha ha! He is utterly gorgeous! Hey Bella, which one of us do you reckon he was looking at? I only caught a glance at his face a few times, but do you think it could have been me? Oh my! What shall I do if it was- I mean, I would never refuse him! He is the ultimate beauty! But he is a little bit old, it could look a bit weird, but maybe if I grow a bit it should be fine- oh I'll have to think of some more nicer outfits to wear around him, do you reckon-"

I listened to Jessica's babbling with little interest; the only thing that had registered with my stiff brain was the name of the mysterious boy: Cullen. I wondered how she knew that; I had the answer to that one quickly: Jessica was one of those students who knew every source of gossip; despite the fact she had only been here two days, she already knew about a series of crushes that had come to light in our year. Thanks to her, I had now become uncomfortably aware that a first year named Mike had an "undying attachment" to me; this was terribly awkward to deal with as he had no shame in it; he was in every one of my classes, so spent most of his time doing his best to engage the shy, conscious me into conversation- he'd had little success so far.

Gazing down at the Transfiguration homework I'd been trying to do this morning, I was quite astounded by how little I'd written. Surely I'd done more than that? _Nope, _my conscious answered itself truthfully, _you spent too much of your time gazing at that beautiful boy at the other end of the table. _That was not my fault! I thought angrily, he wouldn't stop staring at me! Of course I would be curious! "And it doesn't help that he was so handsome as well," I mumbled to myself in a frustrated tone. Jess turned to me; she had obviously heard me talking to myself; thankfully she hadn't caught what I'd said, so I threw her a friendly smile whilst picking up my books and shoving them all in my bag.

"I'll see you later," I said in a cheerful tone, "Gonna try and discover the path that should take us to Charms."

Jess grinned back at me, "Ok Bella, we'll try and catch up with you in a bit; Lauren's heard some interesting stuff about that boy Tyler in Ravenclaw!"

"Really?" I said trying to sound interested and enthusiastic and probably failing; I wasn't very good at telling fibs or faking things. So I quickly turned away and headed out of the Great Hall, coming to a complete stop when I reached the top of the grand staircase. I had never had a very good sense of direction; but with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that was definitely an exception; the place was absolutely massive! There were doors leading to classrooms, corridors and secret passages scattered everywhere; you just didn't know which way to turn! I headed off down the corridor which I knew would lead me towards Transfiguration; hopefully it might have a Charms classroom situated along the way. I walked quite quickly, although I knew I wasn't late; my body hadn't completely relaxed from the effect of that Cullen boy's evil stare. Also, I didn't really want Jessica and her crowd catching up with me either; it wasn't that I didn't like them, but I knew I didn't fit in with them. I wasn't someone who enjoyed to gossip about other people; in fact I thought it downright rude, and I was aware that there were some individuals within that group who had an absolute dislike of me, despite the fact I hadn't done anything to provoke it; just like the Cullen boy: I had never seen him before in my life, yet the second I made eye contact with him, the hatred was there; etched into his beautifully carved face.

Despite my self reassurance that I had not done anything in order to deserve the dislike of the Cullen boy, I couldn't help worrying over all my words and actions in the last two days that could've hinted at such a repulsive attitude from that handsome, godlike person.


End file.
